


Steel Claws and Silver Fur

by AdminofMany



Category: Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academy
Genre: Angst, Denki makes great life decisions, Eiji is a werewolf, M/M, Werewolf! Au, bakugo bit him, but it turns into fluff, denki loves him regardless of circumstances, god knows why i abuse the steel puppy like this, he always will, kacchan also bit tetsu, kind of violent but not really?, tetsu continues his newfound saga of tears, tetsu needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdminofMany/pseuds/AdminofMany
Summary: Tetsu hasn't been home all day. Denki starts to suspect the worst... until he gets a midnight phone call.





	1. Absence

**Author's Note:**

> are you ready to cry? good, cuz I cried just writing this

I paced back and forth across the living room carpet, my worry growing with each step. Tetsu was usually home long before now, what could possibly be taking so long? It was almost 11:00, for pete's sake! 

I had already called him six times, and he hadn't picked up a single one, so I didn't bother with a seventh try. I continued to walk back and forth for god-knows-how-long when I got a text notification from my phone. I almost desperately dove for the couch where the phone lay, unlocking it on as soon as I got ahold of it. 

Not him. I opened the messagee and was brought to the chat room message Sero Hanta, one of my best friends, had sent me. 

「washi tape」anything from SP yet? 

I hurriedly typed in a response, eager for even a little conversation. 

「pikaminari」nothing! i cant figure out what the hell coulf be wrong! 

「pikaminari」 *could 

He replied almost instantly. 

「washi tape」damn man, that sucks! why dont you look for him? 

「pikaminari」 its a full moon tonight! there are werewolves out there! didnt you hear the howls? 

「pikaminari」oh god 

「washi tape」Denki no- 

「washi tape」do you know how unlikely that is 

「pikaminari」yeah but its still a possibility! 

「washi tape」hes probably a lot stronger than they are- 

「washi tape」and tougher. *im* sure hes fine, if not a bit banged up. hes probably on his way back now 

「pikaminari」yea youre right 

「pikaminari」im gonna go check outside 

「washi tape」cool, let me know if you see him 

I put down my phone and went to the window on the other side of the room. Still nothing. The sidewalk and the street were empty as far as they went straight, and that was a long way.


	2. Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Tetsu's side of Chapter 1: Absence... 
> 
> will he make it home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied in the first chapter. it gets better/worse, i promise

"damn it..." I muttered as I realized I had gotten lost walking home... again. No doubt Denki would pitch a fit if he found out, along with scolding me for worrying him. He'd probably tell me something about werewolves, too, considering tonight's moon was full. I never really listened when he jumped to that topic. I didn't believe in that kind of crap. Werewolves belonged in fairy tales, not in reality's overactive minds. 

Whatever. I looked down at the concrete and kept walking. I could hear the howling just fine, but I dismissed it as normal wolves. Everyone knew there was a big forest at the edge of the city here. As I continued to wander down the road, I beecame dimly aware of the fact I was being watched... circled. 

It was because I had chosen to ignore Denki's warnings, because I chose not to believe, that I didn't see the multiple pairs of eyes glinting from the darkness beyond the lampposts, and didn't think that maybe I had picked the wrong day to get lost. 

I swore loudly as something large and furry lunged out of the alley I was passing, and tackled me to the ground. Whatever it was--god, it was bigger than any wolf I'd ever seen-- wasted no time in attempting to rip me to shreds. I had almost no time to think. Good god, this thing was huge! I threw my arms in front of my face and steeled them over to protect myself as the tan-furred beast continued its attempt at mauling me. 

I only knew one person who held that kind of relentless anger. Bakugo. All of my disbelief in Denki's words evaporated as fear began to sink in. I steeled over my chest mere seconds before Kacchan's razor sharp claws hit. I had to get away, and fast. the steel on my arms cracked and broke the next time he bit them, and hot, fresh blood dripped onto my face. I brought up my knees and drove them into his ribs, kicking him off of me. 

Bakugo yelped in pain and surprise at the sudden retaliation, and I took the chance to get the hell out of there....


	3. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki learns why Tetsu is late coming home, and whether or not he'll be back....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% guarantee you'll cry in this chapter, no spoilers here  
> First paragraph Tetsu's POV, after this ～～～ its all Denki again)

I managed to make it a safe distance away from the pack that had attacked me, leaning against a brick wall as I cradled my heavily bleeding arm. 

"ffffuuuuuuck... ow, that hurts..." It took me a second, but then it sunk in. I couldn't go home. Not like this. I hurriedly pulled out my phone and dialed Denki's number. He couldn't come after me if he knew I was bit. He knew better....

  


～～～ 

The sound of my phone ringing shook me out of my thoughts. I dove to the couch for the second time that night and answered it. 

"Tetsu! oh thank god... where--" he cut me off, his voice shaky and staticky through the phone. 

"Listen, Den, I-augh-! I won't be home tonight-" a short burst off static, like an exhale, followed. 

"Maybe not tomorrow, either." More static. I didn't liike where this was going. 

"J-just know that-ow, I love you so much, you mean the world to me &..." His voice broke a bit as he spoke. 

"I don't ever wanna leave you, I don't want to now or ever but I have to...." His breathing hitched, and more breathy static came through the phone. 

"I- i have to... it bit me, so I have to go... I c- I ca-" he paused. 

"I can't stay here, not where I might hurt you... I- i can't. I'm- I'm sorry-" my phone connection suddenly cut off, leaving me listening to the dial tone in shock. 

He'd been bitten. I sat dejectedly on the floor, unsure of what to do. 

He was running away. 

had no idea where he was. 

_I couldn't help him. ****_

_**_I stared blanky at the wall. First I lost Kyouka, and now Tetsu... I curled up into a ball on the carpet as the tears began to fall._ ** _

_**_Dismay spoke up from the back of my mind._ ** _

_**_"You're right. you _are **pathetic. You can't keep a steady relationship at all, can you?"**__ ** _

_**__**I wanted to ignore him, but his words slithered deep into my brain.** _ _ ** _

_**__**Pathetic.** _ _ ** _

_**__**Worthless.** _ _ ** _

_**__**Useless...** _ _ ** _


End file.
